Densness
by AngelsBeast
Summary: "Kaito had to held back a facepalm. Oh god, it was so obvious!" Kaitou Kid sent a simple heist note tho the taskforce. When they have problems wih it, they get help. From no one else than Kogoro Mouri. Yeah. Shurely another dense person can help them... Luckily, there is Conan. But somteimes even he wonderes how a humen being can be so slow. /oneshot.


**Denseness**

 _by AngelsBeast_

* * *

Well hello.

First, thanks for opening this story.

Second, sorry for every mistake. I am actually German, so my first language isn't english.

But i think english sorys sound much better than german ones (and there are obviously more peopleto read them... ;) )

so... i guess...have fun?

* * *

I don't own the DC/MK characters at all.

i really like them, through... especially Kaito...

* * *

 _When earth finally marries_

 _the completely_

 _in pure white wrapped Moon_

 _on the day they were created_

 _and, according to Moses,_

 _forever separated,_

 _I will appear at midnight_

 _to claim the purest_

 _for myself._

 _-Kaitou KID *KID-doodle*_

Oh well.

This heistnote was definitely too easy.

Tantei-kun already solved the riddle! He had seen it for what, a minute? Kaito pouted for some seconds as he saw the familiar sparkle in the eyes of the non-kid, eyeing the little detective secretly through his sunglasses. But then a big smile a la KID appeared on his face. Well, he _is_ a detective, after all. Conan began to explaine it to these dense officers in that, well... _creepy_ childish tone of his. A chill ran down Kaitos spine. He didn't like it if he does that. Switching between calm and mature to childish and innocent in an instant...

"KID will appear on first of June!", the boy exclaimed and got a clout on his head.

Kaito winces. Ow, that _had_ to hurt...

"Where did you got this ridiculous idea, brat!?", old Mouri yelled while poor Shinichi hold his head.

Kaito felt almost sorry for Mouri. How must it feel to be a detective without a brain, he wondered. Because Shinichi was, of course, right. Plus, that was the _most obvious_ part at the _whole note_! He even _repeated_ it, for gods sake! The riddle was originally created for these dense, _dense_ police officers. Not for the Heisei Holmes.

Shinichi muttered something very un-childish under his breath before explaining: "There! When they marry. Marriages are normally planned on special dates like first of June, eleventh of November, something like that. The next date like which would fit into that sheme is the first of June. And than the part were they were created and forever separated."

Old Mouri glared at the small boy. "Yeah? What's with that?"

Kaito had to held back a facepalm.

Oh god, it was so obvious!

Shinichi sighed. Poor boy...

"Ever heard of Moses?", he asked. But as he saw Kogoros face, he just continued. Because he had obviously not. "The Bible? 'At the first God made the heaven and the earth'?"

He paused. No answer. "Its about how God created the world. In six days."

Now the eyes of the man light up.

"But what's that with the 'dressed completely in white'?", a young officer asked shyly.

"Well,", Mouri said proudly as if he had solved the note till now, "It obviously refers to KIDs uniform."

Kaito chokes. What. The. Hell?

He glanced at Shinichi who looked like someone who has the urgent require to slam his head against something hard. Something _very_ hard. Several times probably.

Basically similar to Kaitos feelings.

Poor Tantei-kun... how can he bear that?

"No.", the shrunken Heisei Holms said, forcing himself to be calm, obviously. Well, points for self-control...

"It actually _means_ , he will appear at the _night of a full moon_. At twelve o'clock, obviously enough.", he explained slowly.

Dear God.

The whole thing wasn't so complicated.

"Okay, now we know date and time KID will appear.", old Mouri said, like it was his work. "But what is his target..."

The small boy thought fore some seconds and separated himself a little bit of the group.

Then he got his cellphone and opened a search machine. Clever boy...

Kaito smirked and sneaked a bit closer to the shrunken teenager till he stood behind him.

And, what do you know, he already is on the right website!

 _...This sale of Magnificent Jewels achieved $65.1 million, marking a new record total for a jewelry auction at Sotheby's New York._

 _The auction was led by an extraordinary 100.20-carat 'Perfect Diamond' in a classic Emerald-cut, which sold for $22.1 million – the highest price ever achieved for a colorless diamond auctioned in New York. This stone is the purest gem known in the whole wide world, it has not a single touch of being impure …_

Yupp. That's his target. A 100 carat pure diamond.

The new owner of this pretty gem lives here in Tokyo.

As Kaito saw the kids smirk, he bend down to Shinichis ear.

"Well solved, Tantei-kun...", he whispered and chuckled silently.

Conan twitched but didn't seem surprised. "Well, KID, this was a easy one. Are you loosing your touch...?", he teased the thief, smirking.

"Now now, my dear detective, you hurt me! Loosing your believe in my capability? Uh, that's a big one!", he whispered back.

The kid laughed only loud enough for Kaito to hear. "You sound like a stubborn brat, Mr thief. I probably have miscalculated your age..."

KID made a gentle chuckle. "Well, if you insist... and plus, the note was for the police and your stupid uncle. Not my problem that they had problems even with a note easy like _this one_..."

A heavy sigh. "Oh well, I guess I'll make a more difficult version especially for you next time, hu?"

"Honoring me.", snorts Shinichi.

"Everything for you~", the thief sang and stood up. "Well, have to go. See ya next heist!", he said cheerfully and waved at the little boy.

But before he turned around, he hears Shinichi say: "And stop staring at me, stupid thief. I notice that. And honestly? It's kind of... creepy?"

Kaito didn't answer and went out of the building cheerfully.

Well, Shinichi can probably feel Kaitos eyes watching him.

But even _he_ can't sense mini-cameras...

* * *

Uhh, creepy Kaito...

Well, hope you liked it!

If so, would you mind leaving a preview or something...?

Thanks for reading!

Till next time,

AngelsBeast


End file.
